


Won't Let It Go

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Incest, There's a baby involved, all the feels tho, aunty anna, elsa is having a baby, mommy elsa, not annas child!!!, takes place about a year or almost two after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Arendelle's gates open, a lot of pressure came along. Many curious eyes and trade partners followed the young regime. They were forcing their tribute at last. Queen Elsa finds herself trapped in royalty and Anna can’t do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let It Go

Won’t let it go

“Anna- … please! No! You can’t let them do this to me-”   
“I am sorry, Elsa, really, but- I don’t have more to say than you do! And … you’re exhausted! This is for the best… it will be okay, I promise. I’ll take care of it!”   
“Anna-”

 

The young Queen was kneeling on her bed, clutching her fists into Anna’s dress. Begging for her sisters help.   
Her blonde hair was a mess and her skin was covered in sweat. A wisp of wind would have been enough to make the weak royal collapse right there.   
“You need to rest, Elsa”, Anna had never felt so horrible in her entire life. But everyone had to have a reason for making these choices. And it didn't sound that bad, did it? But seeing Elsa like this ripped her heart apart.   
“Anna….”, Elsa whispered with a broken voice and wet eyes.   
“I can’t Elsa… I’m just the princess…”, she put her hands over the pale trembling ones of the older sister. Anna prayed to every god out there that this was the right thing to do.

The blonde's breath was shaking and Anna feared that she might pass out any minute now. 

“Please… please, please, please… do something. I can’t… you can’t let them take my baby away!”, her eyes were pleading and filled with salty tears, her hands were white and her entire body trembled in agony, “…Anna…”   
The ginger one swallowed painfully. “You can hold him when you have recovered…”   
Anna’s voice was small, seeing here love like this took all the confidence out of her. She barely had enough left to gently push Elsa back into the sheets where her sister covered her face with her hands. There were no words that could explain how sorry Anna was.   
“I’ll stay with you…okay?”, the princess waited for a few seconds. Then she crawled onto the bed and to the older one. She laid down next to the queen and carefully pulled her into an embrace.   
Elsa buried her head almost immediately in Anna’s shoulder, a small crying whimpers came from her. The younger one put her hands into the blonde hair, trying to calm her sister.

 

They hadn't even let her hold the new born. Let alone take a good look at him.

After 15 hours of labor, all she had gotten was the midwives telling her that it was a son. A heir. Everything Arendelle had hoped for. Crying and panting had filled the room. But relief and happiness turned into longing and distress when the women carried the bundle past the queen and brought him into a different room with the only explanation that they would take care of him.   
They would take care of everything. 

Having foreseen this didn't ease the pain and shock.   
Ever since Arendelle had opened it’s gates, the pressure of the kingdoms appearance had risen. Every pair of royal eyes that was out there had begun to look their way. Interested at first. But they started to judge soon. The Queen and Princess needed to fill the picture they got as perfect as possible. And for a Queen, who was in charge of an entire kingdom, instead of a king, it was highly unlikable to raise children. She had too much work to do. Too many other things to care for.   
A kingdom she has already to be a mother to. No. A child was the governesses duty. Not the Queens.

The exhaustion that giving birth had let to seemed to only prove the worlds point. 

Elsa was not be let in charge of her Sons upbringing.

“Don’t worry Elsa… “, Anna mumbled into the hair of the crying mess that that was her sister, “… it will all be okay… I’ll take care of him…”, Anna pulled the blanket over herself and Elsa.   
The room was ice cold, snowflakes hung in the air and frost had crept over the floor. The grief was almost touchable.   
But by now, Elsa was far too weak to even answer. She only let out another whimpering sound. Of course she was thankful for her sister doing her best. But this still wasn't what she wanted. All Elsa wanted, was to hold the baby she gave birth to. The baby that she had carried for ten month. The baby that had made her sick every afternoon for ages. The baby she had felt kicking. The baby she had talked to when she was alone. The baby that Anna had told a bedtime story to, every evening. 

 

The two had been in a lot of doubt when Elsa’s adviser had brought the topic up first.   
It was shortly after the frozen Arendelle had gone back to normal. The place was filled with joy and happiness. And Elsa and Anna had gotten close to each other once again.   
Even more than that, they had developed feelings that should not be between sisters. But time passed and guilt fell off their shoulders as love was growing.

The thing that had started to worry the the royal household and staff, was a heir. Being in love with Anna made Elsa unable to agree with any marriage offer she had gotten since her coronation. 

But the pressure of their trading partners and closer kingdoms was growing constantly. So they came to an agreement.   
In order to deepen the good relationship they had with the Kingdom Of Praetram, their second eldest Son would be given the pleasure to solely marry the Snow Queen for the mere purpose of their countries relationship and a heir.   
Anna was anything but amused. She had been grumpy and stroppy for days, if not weeks. But Elsa wouldn't see the Prince often after fulfilling the marriage and ensuring descendants in a few years.   
Luck however had been on their side as some said. With Elsa being impregnated in only one night. 

She had immediately regretted that they had done this marriage by the churches terms.   
But it was too late. The prince and her husband had just returned home and the servants were quick with writing them the joyful news. 

If Anna had been mad before, she was completely exasperated now. The pure thought of what had let to Elsa being pregnant made her rage. She had managed to accept that her sister would need to get married. But her thoughts never went this far.   
No one else was allowed to touch her sister! And she made sure to let Elsa knew about that when they were sharing sheets after these events.  
Not that Elsa minded. 

But things got better and nicer. And Anna almost loved her pregnant sister even more. With all the time she had to take off now, the strawberry blonde got to spend hours cuddling with her and talking to the growing life, kissing and rubbing the round stomach, when all Elsa wanted to do was sleep.   
The employees left them alone for most of the time and they got to snuggle and kiss as if they didn't have anything to hide. Secretly, Anna started to feel somewhat fatherly towards the unborn child. Neither of the sisters really knew the man who had conceived it. And being in love with Elsa and almost permanently by her side, didn't leave Anna with many choices. So the princess started to get more and more excited with each month passing. And started to love the baby more with every story she told it. At that time, neither of them thought about others being in charge of the unborn prince. 

Knowing that this was happening now was hard. But the princess couldn't do anything apart from trying to get into the constellation that would raise her nephew and be there when Elsa couldn't. 

Anna looked at her sister. She had passed out by now, and her tears started to dry.   
“I’m sorry…”, Anna whispered, “I really hope.. that they know what they are doing…” 

But as for Elsa, all she knew now, was that love may thaw a frozen heart.  
But nothing could possibly mend a mothers broken heart. 

And so she felt cold and alone in Anna’s arms for the first time.

No kiss could bring cheer to her heavy soul.


End file.
